


What A Good Friend Would Do

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: ' "Bunga! Let go of my ear!" Kion whined. Bunga did as he was asked, only because he trusted Kion not to run away.</p>
<p>Then again, he had also trusted Kion not to start a secret relationship with the leader of the hyenas, so maybe he should cover the exit just in case. '</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Actual summary: Bunga finds out about a secret that Kion has, and isn't exactly happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Good Friend Would Do

Bunga dragged his friend away by the ear, tossing a glare to Janja over his shoulder as he did so. He barely noticed Janja's guilty upset look and continued to pull Kion to their secret meeting spot - They hadn't gone here since Kion first started leading the Guard. This was important, though, and Bunga figured that he could be a little late to dinner with his uncles tonight.

"Bunga! Let go of my ear!" Kion whined. Bunga did as he was asked, only because he trusted Kion not to run away.

Then again, he had also trusted Kion not to start a secret relationship with the leader of the hyenas, so maybe he should cover the exit just in case.

"Kion, do you remember a while ago, when we made a promise that if one of us wanted to try something really stupid, we could smack them to make them come to their senses?" Bunga asked.

"If I had remembered, I would have smacked you a _lot_ by now, Bunga," Kion said dryly. He attempted to leave, then, but Bunga blocked his exit. And then promptly smacked Kion across the face.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For what I just saw! You know... _That_!"

Kion rolled his eyes and tried to make it past Bunga again. The results were the same - He was blocked and then hit.

"Ow! Stop that! It's not that bad!"

"Yes it _is_! You're the leader of the Lion Guard, you can't have a _relationship_ with Janja!"

"Bunga, just leave. You don't understand," Kion said softly, looking away from his best friend's gaze. Bunga crossed his arms, looking irritable and a little confused.

"Yeah, I don't. How'd it even happen?"

Kion still refused to meet Bunga's eyes, but he was clearly thinking about the answer to that.

"I actually don't know myself."

Bunga sighed in irritation. He was the one who would do almost anything, jump into situations without thought of the consequences. Kion was the one who stopped him if something seemed to crazy or dangerous, to make sure that he didn't hurt himself or animals around him.

How odd that the roles were flipped suddenly.

Kion tried to leave a third time, and Bunga just let him go. He didn't like hitting Kion, anyway. Still, he followed, at a careful distance, wanting to see how a relationship between Kion and Janja could possibly work.

"Hey. Sorry about that," Kion said with an awkward smile. Janja nuzzled Kion and Bunga heard Kion giggling as he returned the affection.

"Was he okay about it?"

"Not really," Kion admitted. Janja frowned, and he looked concerned. Bunga wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it himself, either.

"Should I go? I don't want to cause a fight between you and your friends," Janja said, and that almost made Bunga think he was dreaming. He even hit himself to check, but no, he was wide awake.

Kion shook his head.

"It's fine, I promise. I'll talk to him. I _do_ have to get home for dinner, though."

"I get it. I'll see you later, okay?"

Kion allowed Janja to gently embrace him, and Bunga just sat and watched in confusion. He watched as Janja turned and walked back towards the Outlands. As soon as Janja was gone, Kion turned to where he was hiding in the bushes.

"I know you're there, Bunga."

Bunga shyly exited his hiding spot with a guilty smile on his face. Kion glanced to where Janja had been before looking back at his best friend.

"Do you understand now? When we're alone, he's not like he is when he's trying to take animals from the Pridelands. He really cares about me when we're able to be together like this," Kion explained softly. Bunga nodded, his smile softening.

"I'm happy you found someone."

"Thanks. But... Please don't tell anyone."

"Deal. I need to go and eat with my uncles now. I'll see ya later, okay?" Bunga said, perking up when he realized that Kion wasn't angry with him. Kion beamed.

"See ya, Bunga!"

With that, the two ran to their respective homes, already having forgotten that they were upset with each other. Bunga made a mental note to start making excuses for Kion whenever he knew his friend would be with Janja. He figured that would be the least he could do, after all.


End file.
